Si on se donnais rendezvous dans 10 ans
by Shiyoka
Summary: Tout le groupe se retrouve après 10 ans


Encore un fan-fic basé sur un chanson si onse donnait rendez-vous dans 10 ans de Patrick Bruel  
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé   
  
Elle se préparait ça faisait 10 ans qu'elle n'avait vu personne de la bande. Il s'était donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Dix ans, c'était long, elle avait souvent voulu y retourner, elle y aurait passé sa vie si Inu Yasha lui avait demandé, mais il lui avait demandé de rentré chez elle parce que c'était aujourd'hui son époque. Elle lui en avait longtemps voulu. Il avait sûrement bloqué le puits après son départ parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à y retourner. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait s'y rendre aujourd'hui. Elle se mettait sur son 31. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, à la fin de la journée, elle rentrerait et sa vie reprendrait son cour normal. Elle avait continué d'aimer Inu yasha pendant ses 10 ans, mais elle s'était mariée quand même. Disons aussi que ce mariage battait de l'aile. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son aventure à son mari, il lui avait reproché souvent de lui cacher des choses.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Sango et Miroku   
  
Ils étaient arrivés à la forêt d'Inu Yasha depuis 2 jours, ils n'avaient pas trouvé Inu Yasha ni Shippo. Ils s'étaient installé au village et attendaient l'arrivée des autres. Seul Inu Yasha avait la force de débloqué le puits et seulement cette nuit avec sa force de Youkai en espérant qu'il pouvait se contrôler. Sango et Miroku étaient marié depuis 7 ans et ils avaient un fils de 5 ans, Yasakichi   
  
* * * * *   
  
Shippo   
  
Il approchait rapidement du puits, il avait failli oublier. Il avait hâte de revoir tout le monde, surtout Kagomé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Inu Yasha d'avoir bloquée le puis même si aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi. Il s'était aussitôt enfui et n'avait revu personne.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé   
  
La nuit allait tomber dans 2 heures et le puits était toujours bloqué. Elle essayait toutes les dix minutes et sa jupe commençaient sérieusement à être sale. Elle alla se changer et décida d'Attendre la nuit avant de réessayer après tout elle avait laissé la moitié de la perle à Inu Yasha et il était maintenant humain et il aurait seulement la force à la tombé de la nuit. Il était humain, donc moins fort, donc il était peut-être mort. Elle commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. S'il était mort, elle ne pourrait pas le revoir.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Sango et Miroku   
  
Ils étaient assis près du puits et ils attendaient la suite des évènement. Leur fils dormait au village. Ils entendirent des bruits qui s'approchait dans la forêt.   
  
Sango: C'est peut -être eux.   
  
Miroku: Peut-être...   
  
* * * * *   
  
Shippo   
  
Il arrivait enfin au puits et vit Sango et Miroku, accompagné de Kirara qui somnolait.   
  
Shippo: Sango... Miroku...   
  
Sango et Miroku : Shippo!   
  
Sango: Inu Yasha n'est pas avec toi?   
  
Shippo: Non, il n'est pas arrivé?   
  
Miroku: Non...   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé   
  
Le soleil se couchait, elle passerait la nuit à attendre s'il le fallait.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Shippo, Sango et Miroku   
  
Ils avaient attendu toute la nuit.   
  
Sango: Shippo, tu crois que tu pourrais enlever l'arbre du puits?   
  
Shippo : Peut-être... Je vais essayer, ça serais dommage de ne pas voir Kagomé juste parce que cet idiot n'a pas eut le courage de venir.   
  
Il prit toutes ses forces avec un petit coup de patte de Kirara, ils enlevèrent le tronc d'arbre.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé   
  
Le jour était arrivé depuis un bon moment quand elle décida de retenter sa chance une dernière fois et à son grand bonheur, elle pu traverser.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé atterrit dans le fond du puits. Elle entendait Shippo Sango et Miroku qui parlaient vivement et qui se rappelaient vieux souvenirs. Elle monta et sortit et quand Sango l'aperçu, cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras et failli la faire retomber dans le puits.   
  
Kagomé: Salut... Où est Inu Yasha?   
  
Sango et Miroku baissèrent la tête et perdurent leurs sourires.   
  
Shippo: Il n'est pas encore arrivé...   
  
Kagomé perdu son sourire à son tour.   
  
Kagomé : Vous croyez qu'il est mort?   
  
Inu Yasha: Qui moi?   
  
Il était dans un arbre.   
  
Inu Yasha: Ça fait trois jours que j'observe tout ce qui se passe ici.   
  
Kagomé: O-suwari.   
  
Il tomba de l'arbre.   
  
Inu Yasha: Pourquoi?   
  
Kagomé: Tu m'as fait attendre toute la nuit! Il fait froid et...   
  
Inu Yasha: Je ne pouvais pas être près du puits en youkai... Quand je suis cet état, je suis dangereux. Je voulais te revoir alors je suis venu, mais je ne pouvais pas enlever l'Arbre du puits. Tu comprends?   
  
Kagomé lui sauta dans les bras et après quelques instants Inu Yasha se décontracta passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.   
  
Miroku: Pourquoi j'ai pas eut le droit à un câlin moi aussi?   
  
Sango le frappa.   
  
Sango : Parce que c'est Inu Yasha que Kagomé aime.   
  
Kagomé se déprit de l'étreinte.   
  
Kagomé : Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, tous les 4. Alors Racontez qu'est ce que vous êtes devenu.   
  
Miroku: J'ai marié Sango, on a eut un fils, Yasakichi.   
  
Sango: On se promène beaucoup et ont tue des youkai.   
  
Shippo: Je suis toujours célibataire et j'entraîne des enfants au combat.   
  
Inu Yasha: Toi Kagomé?   
  
Kagomé : Je suis mariée...   
  
Inu Yasha eut l'Air triste quelque seconde et fit tout de suite disparaître cette expression de son visage avant que quelqu'un sans appercoivent.   
  
Kagomé: J'ai pas d'enfants et je travaille dans un musée. J'avoue que mon couple ne va pas très   
  
bien en ce moment parce que mon mari se doute que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
Miroku: Et c'est vrai?   
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Inu Yasha qui regardait ailleurs. Il fixait droit devant lui.   
  
Kagomé: Oui...   
  
Inu Yasha : Comment va Buyo?   
  
Kagomé: Euh...Il est mort, ça fait même très longtemps, c'était un très vieux chat. Et toi, t'es devenu quoi?   
  
Inu Yasha : Shota lui il va bien?   
  
Kagomé: Oui... J'imagine. Tu va finir par répondre?   
  
Inu Yasha : Je... je fais rien de ma vie.. rien d'intéressant.   
  
Miroku: Tu as une femme dans ta vie au moins?   
  
Inu Yasha: Non   
  
Sango: Tu dois bien aimer quelqu'un?   
  
Inu Yasha: Oui   
  
Shippo : Elle s'appelle comment?   
  
Inu Yasha : Tu le sauras pas.   
  
Shippo: Pourquoi?   
  
Inu Yasha : Parce que...   
  
Shippo : C'est qui?   
  
Inu Yasha : Personne...   
  
Shippo : C'est qui?   
  
Inu Yasha : Personne...   
  
Shippo : C'est qui?   
  
Inu Yasha : Personne...   
  
Shippo : C'est qui?   
  
Inu Yasha : Personne...   
  
Shippo : C'est qui?   
  
Inu Yasha : KAGOMÉ, T'ES CONTENT LÀ?   
  
Kagomé sursauta.   
  
Kagomé: Qui moi?   
  
Inu Yasha : Je voulais juste le faire taire...   
  
Kagomé : Oh...   
  
LE coeur de Kagomé battait très fort, mais c'était sûr qu'il ne l'Aimait plus après 10 ans. Inu Yasha se calma, il ne devait pas réveiller ses sentiments envers Kagomé mais il la regardait du coin de l'oeil, elle avait oublier l'incident et riait avec les autres. Son rire était si innocent, si merveilleux.   
  
Sango : Nous ils faut y aller, Yasakichi doit s'inquiéter.   
  
Miroku: C'est vrai, mais on pourrait se revoir ce soir.   
  
Kagomé : C'est d'Accord pour moi.   
  
Sango: Alors, on se revoit ici.   
  
Shippo: À ce soir.   
  
Inu Yasha: Bye.   
  
Miroku: Tu va être la, Inu Yasha.   
  
Inu Yasha: Peut-être.   
  
Shippo : Sango Miroku attendez-moi, j'ai des courses à faire, je viens avec vous.   
  
Miroku Sango et Shippo partirent laissant Inu Yasha et Kagomé silencieux derrière eux.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Shippo, Sango et Miroku   
  
Miroku: Tu a vraiment des course à faire?   
  
Shippo : J'ai pensé que ça serait bien de les laissé seul tout les deux.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé et Inu Yasha   
  
Kagomé : Tu as revu Kikyo?   
  
Inu Yasha figea. Pourquoi parlait t'elle de Kikyo?   
  
Inu Yasha : Non...   
  
Kagomé: Tu aurais voulu?   
  
Inu Yasha : Non... Pourquoi tu parles d'elle maintenant?   
  
Kagomé : C'est pour elle que tu voulais devenir humain, non?   
  
Inu Yasha : Non, j'ai voulu le devenir pour elle, il y a plus de 60 ans, mais je le suis devenu pour...   
  
Kagomé : Pour qui?   
  
Inu Yasha : Pour toi, idiote.   
  
Kagomé : Idiote? Comment tu veux que je le sache moi? TU deviens humain et à peine 5 minutes plus tard tu me renvois chez moi en me disant comme au revoir, on se revoit dans 10 ans.   
  
Inu Yasha: Ce monde n'est pas le tien, tu viens d'une autre époque.   
  
Kagomé : Je l'ai compris ça. Je pars!   
  
Inu Yasha: Pourquoi?   
  
Kagomé : Je dois aller travailler.   
  
Inu Yasha lui attrapa le bras avant qu,elle saute dans le puit.   
  
Inu Yasha : Tu es fâché contre moi?   
  
Kagomé lui sourit.   
  
Kagomé : Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné pour ça. C'est vrai ici, ce n'est pas mon époque et je n'y ai pas ma place. Je rentre chez moi et dit au autre que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir ce soir.   
  
Inu Yasha : Kagomé...   
  
Kagomé : Au fait, je te trouve très bien en humain.   
  
Inu Yasha : Merci.   
  
Kagomé sauta.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Inu Yasha.   
  
Il a passé toute la journée près du puits à attendre le soir. Les autre arrivèrent.   
  
Shippo : Où est Kagomé?   
  
Inu Yasha: Elle ne viendra pas.   
  
Shippo : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait?   
  
Inu Yasha : Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose?   
  
Shippo: On veux la voir, va la chercher.   
  
Inu Yasha : Elle ne viendra pas et je ne veux pas rencontrer son mari.   
  
Miroku : Est-ce que tu serais jaloux?   
  
Inu Yasha : Non!   
  
Sango : Écoute, nous trois on sait bien que tu aimes Kagomé.   
  
Miroku: Elle est probablement la seule à l'ignorer   
  
Shippo : Et probablement que tu n'Aurais qu'un mot à dire et elle vivrait ici avec toi.   
  
Inu Yasha : Non, elle ne voudrait pas, elle à sa vie et ici ce n'est pas son époque et elle le sait très bien.   
  
Sango : L'amour vrai est éternel, elle n'a pas d'époque   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé   
  
Elle était au fond du puits et venait de tout entendre, elle avait changer d'idée et elle était venue. C'est que si Inu Yasha lui demandait elle abandonnerait toute sa vie pour être et rester avec lui. Elle s'assit quelque instant pour réfléchir. Elle éternua.   
  
Shippo : Kagomé?   
  
Kagomé: Oui c'est moi...   
  
Elle Monta. Inu Yasha lui pris la main.   
  
Inu Yasha: Je voudrais te parler. Seul à seul...   
  
Il fixa les autres pour les avertir de ne pas le suivre.   
  
IL partit à courir en la traînant derrière lui.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé Et Inu Yasha   
  
Kagomé : Attend une minute.   
  
Elle enleva ses talons hauts de sa main libre en courant du mieux qu'elle pouvait parce qu'Inu Yasha allait un peu trop vite pour elle. Il arrivèrent à l'arbre de goshinboku et il arrête de courir. Elle se demandait s'il allait lui demander de rester avec lui.   
  
Inu Yasha : C'est ici que tu m'as vu pour la première fois.   
  
Kagomé: Oui...   
  
Inu Yasha: C'est ici que je vais t'embrasser pour la première fois...   
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa.   
  
Inu Yasha: C'est ici que je vais te dire ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi...   
  
Kagomé: Je t'écoute...   
  
Inu Yasha: Je t'aime Kagomé et de tout mon coeur et sûrement pour toujours.   
  
Kagomé : Moi...   
  
IL lui coupa la parole.   
  
Inu Yasha : C'est aussi ici que je vais te demander ta moitié de perle et te dire la même choses, on est pas de la même époque. On ne peut pas vivre ensemble et encore moins dans le même monde.   
  
Kagomé : C'est juste ça que tu voulais?   
  
Inu Yasha ne répondit rien.   
  
Kagomé : Alors prend la ta perle, c'est ce que tu veux depuis que tu m'as rencontré et seulement ça.   
  
Elle la lui lança et partit en courant.   
  
En arrivant, elle serra tout le monde dans ses bras et lança un adieu avant de sauté dans le puits et personne ne put la rattraper à temps.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé   
  
Elle rentra chez elle, son mari avait quitté la veille parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez son amant. Elle trouvait la maison calme et paisible mais vide.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Shippo, Inu Yasha, Sango et Miroku   
  
Shippo : T'es vraiment stupide, Inu Yasha.   
  
Sango : C'est l'Amour de ta vie.   
  
Miroku pris Sango par la taille.   
  
Miroku : Il faut pas manquer ça.   
  
Inu Yasha : Cette fois-ci j'ai tout manqué et c'est mieux comme ça.   
  
Shippo prit Inu Yasha par le col.   
  
Shippo : Kagomé est une chic fille et je me fous que tu sois malheureux mais je ne te laisserais pas la rendre malheureuse.   
  
Il poussa Inu Yasha dans le puits.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Inu Yasha   
  
Il remonta, il savait qu'il n'était plus à son époque mais dans celui de Kagomé. Il regarda la maison de Kagomé, il la voyait à la fenêtre qui lisait un livre. Il décida de redonner sa moitié de perle à Kagomé pour qu'elle puisse revenir mais pas plus. Il s'Approcha discrètement en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir. Quand il déposa la perle Kagomé ouvrit la porte.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagomé et Inu Yasha   
  
Kagomé: Tu ne voulais pas que j'ouvre?   
  
Inu Yasha : PAs vraiment.   
  
Il lui donna la perle dans la main.   
  
Inu Yasha : Reviens quand tu veux.   
  
Kagomé : Tu veux pas entrer quelques minutes?   
  
Inu Yasha : Ça dérangera pas ton mari.   
  
Kagomé : Il est partit hier, il pensait que notre rendez-vous... enfin, il pensait que j'étais avec mon amant...   
  
Il entra et elle ferma la porte. Kagomé prit tout son courage.   
  
Kagomé : Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ici?   
  
Inu Yasha fut surprit.   
  
Kagomé : Oublie l'époque, oublie tout ça. Est-ce que ça dérange vraiment?   
  
Inu Yasha : On changerait le passé!   
  
Kagomé : On la déjà changé... quand je cherchais la perle.   
  
Inu Yasha la prit dans ses bras.   
  
Inu Yasha: Oui… Kagomé… 


End file.
